


Marriage? What’s That?

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Cute, Drabble, Earth, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage, Oneshot, Talking, Wedding, bellow diamond - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond 2018: Day 5: MarriageSteven wants the Diamonds to marry.





	Marriage? What’s That?

“You should get married!”, Steven said as he happily looked at Blue and Yellow Diamond who sat on the beach together, holding hands, Blue had her head leaned onto Yellow’s shoulder. Steven’s sentence got surprised responses from the couple.

“Married? What’s that?”, Yellow asked.

“Is it a human thing?”, continued Blue, not letting her head leave Yellow’s shoulder.

The boy nodded.

“Yeah. It’s a thing couples do when they really love each other, and wanna be together forever. You’re a couple right?”.

Blue nodded, a small smile growing on her face.

“Yes. For 17095 years now, almost 17095. Over seventeen millennia with her has really changed me. She doesn’t always show it, but her love is there”.

Yellow blushed as she heard the sentence escape Blue’s mouth,

“Oh Blue, of course I love you. I’m sorry if work is in the way, but my love reaches to galaxies far away. I hope you know that”.

“Yellow, I’m blushing”.

Blue gave Yellow a small kiss on the cheek and then hugged the other huge gem, showing some affection.

“Naw, you’re so cute!”.

As the diamonds turned and looked at Steven, they just nodded.

“Very well, this marriage thing sounds very interesting. Let’s do it”.

“Yay! I’ll plan it”.


End file.
